Fukurokuju & Binbougami
by Hitomi Sakurako
Summary: "Sakura-sama. Anda boleh duduk di bangku paling belakang." / "Sasuke-sama. Anda bisa duduk di bangku depan!"/ Ini adalah perlakuan yang sangat berbeda dari kepribadian kedua tokoh utama dalam cerita ini./ "Sudahlah. Aku selalu bersamamu, jadi kau tidak akan berpengaruh buruk ke orang lain."/ "Lagipula, aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu!"/ - SasuSaku for Sakura' s birthday.


**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto ( c ) Masashi Kishimoto**

"**Fukurokuju & Binbougami"**

**( c ) Hitomi Sakurako**

**Genre: Romance/Supernatural**

**Cover bukan milik saya**

_"Apa kau takut menghilang dari ingatan manusia?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda itu melangkahkan kakinya di koridor sekolah. Ia hanya mampu menggenggam erat bukunya sambil menundukkan kepala. Ia sama sekali tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya.

Beberapa orang di sekitarnya tampak memperhatikannya, kemudian mereka segera menghindar. Ini bukan pertama kalinya, tapi sudah setiap hari gadis itu selalu dijauhi oleh semua orang.

Sakura Haruno, nama gadis itu. Ia membuka pintu kelasnya. Di dalam kelas sudah terdapat banyak siswa yang sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing. Tapi, ketika dia datang, semua aktivitas berhenti sementara. Semua murid langsung kembali ke aktivitas semula. Sakura merasa seperti makhluk yang sudah benar-benar dilupakan.

"Sakura-_sama_. Anda boleh duduk di bangku paling belakang." ucap seorang lelaki berkacamata hitam, Shino Aburame.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya menatap Shino. Lelaki itu dengan cepat langsung membuang muka ke tempat lain.

Sakura menatap orang di sekeliling kelas, namun semuanya juga melakukan hal sama yang dilakukan Shino.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya Sakura kembali menundukkan kepala dan berjalan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun ke tempat duduk yang paling belakang. Ketika ia sudah berada di bangku belakang, terdapat beberapa anak-anak lelaki yang membaca majalah dewasa secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Tapi mereka menatap Sakura yang berdiri di hadapan mereka. Sontak, mereka langsung berdiri dan menjauh dari bangku itu.

"Gawat! Bisa-bisa dia melaporkan kita ke guru!" celetuk salah satu dari mereka.

"Ah! Kiyose-_kun_! Kau membaca majalah dewasa lagi?!" teriak Temari ketika melihat gerombolan lelaki itu berjalan di dekatnya.

Kiyose hanya membuang muka sambil mendecih kesal. "Aku baru saja mengatakannya, kan?!" gerutunya kesal.

**Brak!** "Selamat pagi!" ucap Sasuke Uchiha dengan tenang.

Seketika pandangan di kelas tertuju padanya. Semua orang langsung menyumbangkan senyum terbaiknya kepada Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_sama_! Selamat pagi!" seru beberapa siswa.

"Sasuke-_sama_. Anda bisa duduk di bangku paling depan!" saran Karin sambil menarik kursi dan membersihkannya dengan sebuah sapu tangan.

"Sasuke-_sama_. Aku ingin duduk di belakangmu!" seru Zetsu sambil mengambil kursi di belakang kursi yang tadi di bersihkan Karin.

Beberapa lontaran yang indah dan sopan keluar untuk Sasuke. Sedangkan ia hanya tersenyum sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Terimakasih, semua."

Sasuke akan segera menuju ke bangkunya, tapi ia melihat sosok Sakura yang berada di sudut belakang kelas. Ia menatap Sakura yang sedang asyik menatap keluar jendela. Ia tersenyum kecil. Kemudian melangkah meninggalkan bangku yang tadi ingin ia duduki.

"Maaf. Sepertinya aku ingin duduk di sini!" ucap Sasuke sambil menarik kursi di samping Sakura.

Sakura hanya terdiam tanpa memperdulikan sosok Sasuke yang sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Sasuke-_sama_! Apa yang kau lakukan?" gerutu Zetsu.

"Sasuke-_sama_. Kau bisa kena sial-ups!" Karin segera menutup mulutnya menggunakan tangan. Sakura menatap mata Karin, kemudian Karin langsung menundukkan kepala.

"Maaf. Aku hanya ingin duduk di sini!" ucap Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan beberapa bukunya dari dalam tas.

Sakura Haruno dan Sasuke Uchiha adalah dua makhluk yang sangat berbeda. Sakura Haruno, hari-harinya selalu buruk, segala sesuatu yang ada di dekatnya akan menjadi buruk, terluka, dan hilang. ia juga membawa pengaruh buruk bagi orang lain. Setiap orang juga sangat takut dan menjauhinya. Contohnya saja yang terjadi pada lelaki pembaca majalah dewasa tadi. Sedangkan Sasuke Uchiha adalah seorang lelaki yang selalu digandrungi kebaikan. Ia dihormati dan selalu didekati banyak orang. Ia selalu memiliki pengaruh yang baik bagi orang lain, tidak heran tadi banyak sekali orang yang menawarinya kebaikan. Ini adalah perlakuan yang sangat berbeda dari kepribadian kedua tokoh utama dalam cerita ini.

Alasannya, Sasuke Uchiha adalah sosok dewa keberuntungan dan Sakura Haruno adalah dewa kesialan. Ini adalah cerita mengenai kehidupan sosok _Fukurokuju_ dan _Binbougami_.

Ah, _Fukurokuju_ adalah sosok dewa keberuntungan yang mampu memanjangkan umur, membawa kebahagiaan dan kesehatan. Sedangkan _Binbougami_, yah kalian tahu sendiri, segala hal yang ia lakukan memiliki dampak buruk bagi setiap orang.

Sakura adalah dewa sial, ia selalu dijauhi semua orang. Sasuke adalah orang yang sangat ingin didekati. Ia adalah dewa, dan dia tidak bisa menolak pendekatan itu begitu saja. Karena apabila ia tidak dekat dengan manusia, dia akan menghilang dan dilupakan. Beda dengan Sakura, meskipun ia dijauhi, ia tidak akan mudah menghilang, ia juga tidak bisa dibunuh. Tapi, Sakura harus tetap menjadi sosok yang dijauhi.

Sepertinya Sasuke adalah orang yang sangat senang berada di dekat Sakura. Jangan takutkan dengan Sasuke yang menjadi sial karena semakin ia terkena kesialan dari Sakura, ia juga akan dilindungin oleh kekuatan keberuntungannya.

Sasuke dan Sakura sebenarnya adalah makhluk yang tidak dilahirkan. Mereka dewa asli. Kepribadian mereka sangat mirip dengan dewa keberuntugan dan dewa kesialan. Jadi, teman mereka selalu membicarakan tentang kepribadian berbeda itu, bukan hanya dalam kelas, tapi juga seluruh sekolah.

Keberadaan Sasuke dan Sakura yang seolah-olah melakukan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan tindakan manusia ini menyebabkannya dianggap hanya sebagai manusia biasa yang memiliki mukjizat dewa. Dalam keadaan menjadi anak sekolah, mereka sangat mudah dilupakan. Tetapi, mereka akan selalu diingat ketika tidak berinteraksi dengan banyak orang.

Sebenarnya soal Sakura yang tadi membuat anak lelaki pembaca majalah itu dimarahi bukan karena kekuatan dewa. Siapa suruh coba itu anak jalan di dekat orang banyak, sudah jelas ketahuan. Hanya saja, Sakura selalu disalahkan setiap kali ada yang tertimpa kesialan. Padahal memang biasanya itu juga kesalahannya.

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan menuju atap sekolah. Ia harus segera pergi sebelum orang-orang mulai menghindarinya. Ah, pasti pada heran semua kenapa mereka jadi anak sekolahan. Begini, Sasuke adalah dewa keberuntungan. Ia harus mendapatkan permintaan dan mengabulkannya. Sedangkan Sakura, tidak ada yang mau meminta permohonan padanya. Sasuke ingin mencoba dekat dengan manusia agar ia tidak dilupakan. Tapi Sasuke dan Sakura sudah bersama sejak dulu. Dan Sasuke tidak bisa membiarkan dewa kesialan itu bertindak sendiri.

Alasan lain Sasuke selalu berada di dekat Sakura adalah karena ia bisa mengurangi tingkat kesialan yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Aku mau pulang." ucap Sakura sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding di belakangnya.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke sudah berada di sampingnya. "Kau tidak boleh pulang secepat itu. Kau 'kan dewa, kau harus mengikuti aturan ini karena kau berada di sini."

"Kau berbeda denganku. Keberuntungan selalu berpihak padamu." cibir Sakura.

**Sruk!** Sasuke mengelus puncak kepala Sakura. "Sudahlah. Aku selalu bersamamu, jadi kau tidak akan berpengaruh buruk ke orang lain."

Sakura tersenyum kecil, "Apa menjadi dewa keberuntungan itu enak?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Tidak juga, tapi aku adalah dewa. Aku harus tetap bersama manusia, karena aku lahir dari permohonan manusia. Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Jangan bodoh! Aku tidak akan menyesali diriku."

Sasuke merangkul bahu Sakura dan menepuk-nepuk bahunya. "Sakura, jangan datang ke sekolah sebelum aku datang." ucap Sasuke.

Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke dari samping. "Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu dijauhi hanya karena kau dewa kesialan. Lagipula, ini juga salahku karena memaksamu untuk ikut bersekolah."

Sakura membuang muka. "Padahal kau bisa bersekolah sendiri."

Seketika keadaan menjadi sunyi. Sakura tidak tahu harus membuka pembicaraan yang seperti apa. Sedangkan Sasuke saat ini benar-benar kehabisan ide. Tapi tiba-tiba...

"Ah, ketemu!" ucap seorang lelaki sambil membuka pintu atap.

Sasuke dan Sakura segera menatap orang yang berada di depan pintu itu dengan wajah heran. "Ada apa?" ucap Sasuke.

Sakura segera memalingkan pandangannya menghindari tatapan orang itu. Ia lebih memilih menatap langit karena dia tahu, sosok yang dicari oleh orang itu adalah Sasuke.

"Aku sudah menduga kau ada di sini, Sakura-_sama_!" ucap lelaki itu sambil melangkah mendekati Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sasuke terkejut. Ini hal yang langka kalau ada seseorang yang mencari Sakura. "Oi, Sakura!" panggil Sasuke.

Sakura hanya membulatkan mata sambil menatap Sasuke. Kemudian pandangannya beralih kepada siswa itu. "Kau mencariku?"

Siswa itu mengangguk. "Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu sepulang sekolah."

Sasuke dan Sakura terdiam. Wajah serius anak itu, ini berarti ada permintaan yang serius. Sakura menundukkan kepala. "Oh, begitu." Sakura menggumam pelan.

"Aku akan bersama Sakura. Jadi permintaan apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Sasuke.

Siswa itu menggelengkan kepala. Ia hendak berbicara, tapi wajahnya tersirat bahwa ia sulit mengucapkan kata-kata, Sakura segera menyelanya.

"Maaf, Sasuke. Biar aku menyelesaikan masalah ini. Sendirian."

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau 'kan dewa sial!" teriak Sasuke. Ia menahan Sakura agar tidak maju mendekati siswa itu.

Sakura memegang lengan Sasuke yang menahannya. "Tidak masalah. Aku juga ingin mencoba ini."

Sasuke melepaskan tangannya yang menahan Sakura. Ia menundukkan wajah. "Kalau begitu, terserah kau." Sasuke kembali menatap mata Sakura yang serius itu. Kenapa ia sampai seserius itu? Ini bukan pertama kalinya Sakura mendapatkan permohonan. Tapi kilatan mata hijau itu benar-benar tajam.

"Dasar. Kau tidak sadar!" batin Sakura sambil menghembuskan napas. Sesekali ia menatap Sasuke yang ada di belakangnya.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Sakura segera dipanggil oleh siswa tadi ke lantai tiga sekolah.

Di perjalanan, Sakura bertemu dengan Sasuke yang akan segera pulang. Sasuke sepertinya berniat untuk menunggu Sakura.

"Kau pulang duluan." ucap Sakura sambil berjalan melawati Sasuke.

"Oi. Apa kau yakin ingin melakukannya sendiri?!" tanya Sasuke sambil menahan tangan Sakura.

"Kenapa aku harus mengatakannya padamu. Aku tahu kalau kita selalu bersama, tapi dalam hal ini, dewa tetaplah dewa. Dewa menerima permohonan dari manusia. Aku tidak bisa bersamamu dalam hal ini." Sakura melontarkan kalimat yang pelan namun menyakitkan itu. Ia menatap tangan Sasuke yang memegangnya.

"Oi! Kau harus sadar! Kau akan mengakibatkan kerusakan!" teriak Sasuke sambil mengguncang bahu Sakura.

Dalam hal seperti ini, mereka sama sekali tidak dapat dilihat oleh siapapun. Sakura tahu kalau keadaannya akan seperti ini. Tapi ucapan Sasuke barusan benar-benar membuatnya kesal.

"_Fukurokuju_! Ini bukan urusanmu!" teriak Sakura. Ia melepaskan pegangan tangan Sasuke. "Aku selalu merasa kagum karena semua orang menyukaimu. Kau tidak tahu. Mudah mengatakannya karena kau adalah dewa keberuntungan." teriak Sakura. "Dewa keberuntungan tidak mengerti pekerjaan dewa kesialan!" Kemudian Sakura melangkah meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Oi! Sakura!" teriak Sasuke. Sakura terus melanjutkan perjalanannya tanpa menghiraukan Sasuke.

"Dewa keberuntungan tidak mengerti pekerjaan dewa kesialan!" batin Sakura kesal.

.

.

.

Sakura bertemu anak yang tadi meminta permohonan di depan kelas paling ujung. Anak itu sudah berdiri di sana sambil tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Aku bersyukur kau mau datang." ia melemparkan senyum kepada Sakura.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Sakura.

Anak itu menatap keluar sekolah. Ia mendadak mengubah air mukanya. "Maaf. Bisakah kita menunggu semuanya pulang?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Kesialanku tidak berpengaruh padamu. Kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Benarkah? Kau membawa kesialan terhadap orang di sekitarmu juga?" Bukannya menjawab, anak itu kembali melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Dewa kesialan tetaplah dewa kesialan. Aku membawa pengaruh buruk kepada orang lain. Kau tahu, kan?" ucap Sakura.

Siswa itu tersenyum dan menatap keluar jendela. Tidak ada lagi murid yang tersisa. Kemudian ia tersenyum pelan. "Aku belum mengatakan keinginanku, kan?"

Sakura berjalan mendekati siswa itu. "Tidak perlu. Aku sudah tahu." Sakura tersenyum licik.

"Begitu, ya? Aku tidak menyangka, _Binbougami_ bisa berpikir secepat ini." siswa itu mulai mengeluarkan senyum jahatnya. Mendadak wajahnya mulai berubah menjadi hitam.

"Bukan hanya karena aku dewa kesialan. Tapi lebih tepatnya, kau melakukan ini khusus untukku." Sakura segera berlari memasuki kelas yang ada di ujung itu. Ia mencoba menghindari anak itu, alasannya adalah karena ia tidak punya apapun untuk digunakan melawan anak itu. Dan apabila Sakura mengeluarkan kekuatannya, ia bisa menghancurkan sekolah ini.

"Kemarilah, _Binbougami_. Kenapa kau ketakutan?" ucap anak itu sambil melangkah mendekati Sakura.

Sakura terus berlari di antara kursi dalam kelas. Kemudian ia berhenti di sudut kelas. "Tunggu, kau ingin membunuhku, kan?!"

Siluman yang satu ini benar-benar hebat. Ia bahkan bisa mengelabui Sasuke sehingga Sasuke tidak mengetahui kalau dia adalah siluman sewaktu mereka pertama kali bertemu. Siluman ini membuat dirinya hanya bisa berpengaruh pada Sakura.

"Apa kau ingin membanggakan kenyataan bahwa dewa kesialan tidak bisa lenyap? Kalau begitu, biarkan aku yang mencobanya." Anak itu segera melompat ke hadapan Sakura, membuat Sakura terkunci di sudut itu.

"Kau terlalu bodoh dengan segala caramu yang berupaya membunuhku." ucap Sakura.

Anak itu terkejut sejenak, Sakura memanfaatkan keadaan ini untuk mendorong anak itu ke beberapa bangku di sampingnya. Ah, dan tentu saja, beberapa bangku itu langsung rusak. Namanya juga dewa kesialan.

"Cih, lagi-lagi menyebabkan kehancuran." ucap anak itu sambil menyeka darah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Sakura berlari keluar kelas, tetapi ia segera didorong oleh anak itu keluar jendela koridor.

**Brak!** Sakura terlempar keluar, tapi ia masih dapat memegang jendela itu untuk menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh.

"Sayang sekali. Dewa kesialan mengakui dirinya tidak bisa lenyap, padahal dirinya sendiri sangat takut terjatuh." Anak itu mulai tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Sakura.

"Aku bukannya takut. Aku hanya tidak bisa secepat ini menyerah. Aku barusaja memarahi _Fukurokuju_ karena kepercayaandiriku untuk mengalahkanmu!" ucap Sakura sambil terus menahan agar tidak terjatuh.

Sakura mencoba naik kembali, tapi anak itu menahan tangannya sehingga ia tidak dapat bergerak. "Apa yang terjadi kalau kau jatuh?"

Sakura terdiam. Ia menatap mata anak itu dengan tajam. "Aku tidak boleh jatuh." Sakura berusaha tetap menahan tangannya yang sudah gemetaran itu.

"Ya, sudah. Aku tidak bisa bermain lagi." Di saat Sakura sedang lengah, anak itu melepaskan tangan Sakura dari jendela. "Sampai jumpa!"

Sakura terkejut. Dalam hati ia menyesal karena sudah lengah. **Brak!** Tiba-tiba Sasuke memukul anak itu. Sedari tadi, Sasuke belum pulang. Ia langsung bisa merasakan kekuatan jahat ketika Sakura hampir terjatuh dari jendela tadi. Intinya bukan perasaan akan tindakan jahat, tapi lebih ke perasaan tentang keadaan Sakura. "Dasar makhluk sampah!" teriaknya kesal. Ia kembali memukul anak itu karena kesal telah berurusan dengan Sakura.

**Grep! **

Sasuke melompat keluar jendela untuk meraih tangan Sakura. Sasuke segera menarik Sakura dan menggendongnya seperti _bridal style_. Sakura terkejut menatap wajah Sasuke yang ada di hadapannya. Sasuke membawa Sakura ke bawah pohon _maple_. Sasuke membawa Sakura menjauh dari sekolah.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke sambil duduk di hadapan Sakura.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya sangat dalam. Ini memalukan. Sakura barusaja memarahi Sasuke, tapi malah Sasuke-lah yang berakhir menyelamatkannya.

"Kenapa kau begitu bersikeras ingin ke anak itu?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Karena aku tahu dia berencana membunuhku." kata Sakura. Ia mulai mengangkat wajahnya menghadap ke Sasuke. "_Binbougami _tidak akan lenyap kalau dibunuh!" ucap Sakura. Air matanya mulai mengalir.

Sasuke menghembuskan napas. "Ini adalah akal-akalan siswa tadi. Dia mengelabuiku sehingga aku tidak bisa melindungimu. Maaf! Aku tidak bisa menyadarinya."

"_Fukurokuju_, _Binbougami_ tidak akan semudah itu menghilang dari pikiran orang lain, kan?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau takut menghilang dari manusia?" ucap Sasuke kaget dan dibalas anggukan dari Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum ramah. Ia mengelus kepala Sakura. "Kau 'kan dewa sial. Mungkin ada begitu banyak orang yang menyebut namamu ketika berdoa agar mereka tidak terkena sial." Sasuke mengucapkan kata-kata itu sambil tertawa kecil.

Sakura hanya terdiam sambil memasang wajah kesalnya. Itu sama saja Sasuke mengejek Sakura. Sasuke segera menghentikan tawanya. Kemudian ia memeluk Sakura. "Lagipula, aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu!"

"B-bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sakura segera melepaskan pelukan Sasuke. Wajahnya sudah memerah. "Kita sama-sama dewa. Tentu saja kau tidak bisa melupakan rekanmu! Tidak ada alasan lain!" teriak Sakura.

"Ada!" ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura. "Itu adalah…"

**END**

**Yang nonton Noragami pasti mengerti. Yang tahu aku suka gila-gilaan soal Noragami pasti pada ngerti. Yah, ini adalah salah satu fic buatanku– yang niatnya buat dimasukkan ke fandom Noragami malah dimasukkan ke Naruto. Sekedar informasi, ini adalah fic hasil dari curhatan seseorang yang gak mau banget kalau Noragami tamat sampai episode 12 wkwkwk. Yah, bagaimana fic Noragami versi Naruto ini? Ini gak termasuk SARA 'kan meskipun ada dewa-dewanya. Aku bingung nanti ini dikirain SARA. Tambahan, selamat ulang tahun buat Sakura Haruno. Akhir kata, terimakasih sudah membaca. Sampai jumpa!**

**Salam,**

**Ilma Sarah Zena – 28 March 2014**


End file.
